Best Mistake
by SapphireStorm08
Summary: He really just wanted to sleep, but he had a fight with Happy. So, he decided to spend the night over at a certain blonde mage's place. But what happens to Natsu when he's put into a situation he has no control over? ONE-SHOT! (I'm bad at summaries.)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **I got the cover image from google, so I also do not own the cover image.**

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Ok. So I may have made a tiny mistake. I didn't really think about it, and I normally don't think twice about it. But I clearly have made a big mistake. Why didn't she ever do this before?! If she did, I would've thought it out better (maybe)! Wait….. From what I can remember, she has done this before…. but how come it never felt like this?!

I made the decision to, once again, sneak into Lucy's room and sleep in her bed. Normally she isn't there when I come in, and when she comes home she must be too tired to realize I'm there. I was never bothered before by her appearance, yet, why does this time feel way different?

My brain had started to hurt when I heard a soft sigh come from my right. I looked over and saw Lucy's face in a relaxed manner. I looked further down towards the clothes she was wearing, or in this case, clothes she wasn't wearing.

She wore a thin tank-top like thing that was sorta see through, and she wasn't even wearing any pants, just some underwear. Her appearance never bothered me before, and it didn't now, but what was bothering me was that she had her legs wrapped around mine and was every now and then slightly rubbing a certain area.

I tried to think about food, I mean, I was hungry, but it was mostly because I wanted to get my mind off the stiffening member in my nether region. More movement, more rubbing, and I am so close to losing my sanity right now.

"Na….tsu…." Lucy moaned my name out of her mouth, and my eyes snapped open wide.

If I wasn't hard before, that definitely did the trick. Why was this happening? Well, I kinda had a fight with Happy, so I ran away and was sulking when I thought it was a good idea to come here. Thinking back now, I deeply regret it.

Lucy moved closer to my body, causing me to flinch because her leg rubbed just the right spot on my growing member. Her breasts pushed up against the side of my chest, and her top started to slide down, revealing them to the air. I could see them harden ever so slightly because the window I used to come inside was cracked open, allowing the cold air to seep in.

I really needed to leave. This was becoming painful, literally. My hardened member was starting to pulse, and if I didn't get a release soon, I would more than likely do something I really would regret.

I moved ever so slightly, causing Lucy to shift again. I stopped, hoping she would stay asleep. When her breathing went back to normal, I started moving again. At least let me make it to the bathroom, please! I really did not want to ruin this awesome friendship just because of some carnal desire that refused to go away.

Finally, I'm free! I started towards the bathroom, and that is when it happened. I wasn't but a couple of inches from the bed when I felt my scarf being yanked backwards. I started to stumble and fell right back onto the bed. Damn you bed! I wanted you last night, but now I can't get away! I looked up to see Lucy with her eyes partly open, as if she were in some sort of trance. From the looks of it, she had sat up, saw me, and then yanked me back into the position I currently found myself in.

"Na..tsu…. is that you?" I didn't know if I wanted to scream, or cry because either way I was going to get hell from the blonde mage.

I thought of the one thing that might be able to save me, and I did it. I smiled and closed my eyes, hoping I looked as innocent as people made me out to be. You heard right. I like to fool people into thinking that I'm some naïve, innocent man who knows almost nothing about the sex world. It's kinda hard not to miss, no pun intended.

As I was about to tell some sort of excuse, I felt soft lips touch mine. I was so shocked that my eyes snapped back open, only to find the blonde mage had already fallen back to sleep. I slipped out from under her and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. Thankfully, those movements didn't wake her up again.

I headed to the bathroom to take care of a certain problem, and let me tell you, that kiss did NOT help whatsoever. That was all I could think about as I took care of my business, and then took a shower to rinse myself off.

 ** _Later, that same day…._**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling oddly refreshed, stretching in a way that felt way too good. I can't really remember what I did last night, but it couldn't have been that important if I couldn't remember.

As I got dressed, I noticed that there was steam coming from the bathroom, and the door was closed. I grabbed the closest thing near me and walked slowly and silently towards the bathroom. The door had started to open, and that's when I struck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! TAKE THIS YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and just when I though my "weapon" had hit, I saw a strong arm holding my "weapon". When the steam cleared, a blush started to grow on my face.

Natsu stood there in only a towel, with his hair dripping wet, and his tremendously toned abs glistening. My blush was fierce, I could feel it.

"Lucy? Whatcha doin' that for? It's just me." Natsu looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"I thought you were some dirty pervert who was using my shower and doing some other stuff…." My voice trailed off. Who else would be in my apartment anyways? It was just something I did out of habit, and I never really thought about it.

"And your choice of weapon, was a broom?" He started laughing, which made me pout.

"Your point? I just grabbed the nearest thing I could use. Besides, what are you even doing here?" As soon as I asked my question, I could see Natsu tense up. That made me suspicious.

"A-actually, I had a fight with Happy yesterday, so I came over last night because I didn't wanna go back home. You weren't home yet, s-so I just made myself at home." He wouldn't look me in the eyes, and he never stutters. Something was definitely up.

"Natsu, what's wrong? You aren't looking me in the eyes, and you're stuttering." I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing at that.

"W-well, when I woke up…. You were kinda all over me….. and you weren't really wearing much…." Natsu at that point was not looking up, and was that a blush I could see?

It was at that point that I realized that he practically saw me naked. I was all over him?! What the hell! I really hope I didn't sleep talk or anything! That would be so embarrassing! My blush was so fierce it was as red as Erza's hair. I couldn't really kick him out, with him being only in a towel, and the fact that I didn't even realize he was here when I went to bed. I tried my best to cover up my blush and cleared my throat. At that, Natsu looked up, clearly trying to hide the blush that currently adorned his own face.

"Well, it can't be helped. I was the one who didn't notice you in the first place, so I should've seen something like this coming. BUT! That still does not give you any right to come into my apartment, WITHOUT PERMISSION, and sleep in my bed. As long as it doesn't happen again, I'm willing to overlook it this time." I watched as Natsu's body seemed to sag in relief. Did I really scare him that much? Though, if I do, it's really his own fault.

"So,get dressed and let's go to your house. You need to go make up with Happy so I won't have to worry about this ever again."

 **No one's P.O.V.**

So, all was said and done. Natsu and Lucy went to Natsu's house so that him and Happy could make up and be best pals again. Turns out Happy was mad that Natsu had eaten the piece of fish he had been saving for Charlotte. So, Natsu helped Happy get another fish for him to give to her, but she turned it down, again.

Natsu tried to forget that morning but was unable to. Lucy tried to forget the thoughts she had, but never could.

After that, Natsu just decided that if his fate was to be a human body pillow, he really wouldn't mind it that much. That is, if he was at least able to get rid of the tension he had built up. Lucy was finally able to get the information out of him after beating him. When she found out what had happened, she blushed furiously, but decided that he might need help with that.

So, Lucy did help, and Natsu didn't mind (why would he? lol).

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **Sorry if Natsu seems a bit OOC. This was a spur of the moment, and I just had to get it out. Thank you guys for reading! Review if you want to!**

 **~Storm**


End file.
